True Shot
by SHIELDGirl22
Summary: Sequel to Cupid's Arrows. A new enemy arrives on earth. Can the Avengers survive?


"I love you, Skadi." Clint whispered, pulling her close to him.

"I love you too." She whispered back, as they continued to dance. It had been three months since the incident and things were going great. The world was rebuilding itself and Skadi and Clint were only separate once a month. When Skadi left to check on Joutnheim. It was the perfect relationship. Relationships were blooming all over. Steve and Leah were going strong, Stephanie and Tony, were prefect for each other. Only Natasha and Banner weren't with anyone. It was a nice night. It would be better if Clint, Leah and Natasha weren't undercover. Steve and Leah moved closer to Clint and Skadi.

"Target just headed to the garden. Natasha's on her way. Come on." Leah's message was less than a whisper. Clint nodded. In one spin, they had switched partners. They walked out, casually like a couple would.

"Rozy kustarnikov." Natasha's voice came through their hidden communicators.

"V puti" Leah replied, leading Clint towards the rose bushes. Natasha was sitting on one of the benches, flirting with a man in a red suite.

"Oh, Natalia I did not know you were here." Leah lied easily, leaning against Clint.

"Annina, I didn't know you were here either. Please sit." The man moved to stand as he passed Leah she injected him a tranquilizer needle hidden in her ring. She sat, and crossed her legs.

"Natalia this is Benjamin."

"Pleasure, this is Dante."

"It's nice to meet you, Dante."

"Pleasure is all mine Miss Ani-" He blinked, then fell to the ground. Out cold.

"See you two in the plane. Get the others." Natasha said, slipping out of the dress she had one. Her S.H.I.E.L.D uniform underneath. Leah and Clint did the same.

"Right." They walked back in. The other guest cleared the floor when they spotted Leah's guns and Clint's bow and arrows. Leah nodded to the others and they walked out, joining Natasha.

When they arrived back at S.H.I.E.L.D Head Quarters, armed guards took Dante to a holding cell while Leah and Clint made their way to the training room.

"Ready? Go!" They began Leah dodging Clint's arrows as she threw punches and kicks at him. They finished an hour later, tired and sweaty.

"S-So much work…I cannot walk in eight inch heels." Leah said, drying her sweaty hair out with a towel.

"Still did good. I didn't even hit you." Clint laughed.

"Yeah but you may wanna go ice that bruise on your cheek."

"I'll go see Skadi."

"I'm gonna hit the showers. See you in the morning, Clint.

"Night Le." They want their separate ways. Leah to the showers and Clint to the room he and Skadi shared.

When he walked in she was reading, her white hair pulled into a busy bun on her head.

"Hello, Clint. Training go well?"

"A little too well." Clint laughed sitting next to her.

"Damn, she really got you." Skadi placed her book down and pressed her palm to Clint's cheek. It was nice and cold, soothing. He pressed his cheek into her hand.

"Thanks."

"Of course. Get some rest, my love." Skadi said, helping him lay down. She rested her head on his chest, she loved being able to hear his heartbeat.

"I love you, Skadi. My perfect Snow Queen."

"I love you too." Clint fell asleep easily, his arms wrapped around Skadi. She kissed his chin, falling asleep as well.

The soft sunlight of early morning awoke Skadi. Clint's arms were still wrapped around her. He had pulled her hair loose in the night.

"Good morning, my Queen." Clint said sitting up and pulling Skadi with him.

"Good morning, my wonderful Bird." They shared a gentle kiss, before going to join the others at breakfast. It was the same as always. Steve and Leah sitting close and sharing breakfast, Tony and Stephanie sharing a bagel and each with a cup of coffee. Natasha and Banner never had food in front of them.

"Morning guys." Leah greeted, she had already finished her latte by the looks of it.

"Utro." Natasha greeted.

"Morning guys." Clint and Skadi sat down. They began talking, of nothing in particular. It was normal for them, they were family. All each other had.

"Morning, troops." Fury's voice came as he walked over. "I've got a new mission for all of you."

"As long as we don't have to deal with something or someone from another planet, we're up." Tony said, finishing his third cup of coffee.

"She goes by Sakura, that's all we have. You're all heading to Japan. Get packing." With that Fury left.

"I haven't been in Japan…Since Hiroshima and Nagasaki." Leah said, her face full of regret. "I-I indorsed it…I thought it was a good idea."

"Leah, why would you…?" Steve asked, slightly shocked.

"We were trying to end the war. Peggy convinced me."

"Always knew that girl was no good." Stephanie said.

"Shut up, Stephanie." Leah, Clint and Natasha said at the same time.

"Hmp!" It was silent after that, breakfast getting cold, untouched.

"We should start packing…." Leah said quietly after twenty minutes. The others agreed and they made their way to their rooms. No one saying a word to each other.

"So, why is Agent Harris so…uncomfortable with going to Japan?" Skadi asked, as she placed her few belongings into a bag.

"Some things happened…during World War Two, that she's not proud of."

"Oh." It became silent between them, a rare thing.

"Well, time to go," Cllint said as he slung his bag over his shoulder.

"Right." Skadi grabbed her bag and they made their way to the waiting Heli-Carrier.

It was oddly quiet on board, no one saying a thing.

"Well, this is strange. I haven't seen the three of you so quiet since Coulson died." Fury said, looking at Steve, Tony and Leah.

"You're sending me back to a country that we nearly destroyed. Cities that we ruined." Leah said softly, messing with her nails.

"That was years ago, Harris."

"Doesn't matter, war will always haunt you. I've been in four." Leah's voice got really quiet when it came to war. It was the only thing that made her climb up into the rafters and not come down. Fury sighed and walked off.

"I need to be alone." Leah walked off, going to see if Clint was in the rafters.

TRANSLATIONS:

Rozy kustarnikov: By the rose bushes

V puti: En route

Utro: Morning


End file.
